<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Him by br0jangles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321644">For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles'>br0jangles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s asleep.</p><p>He’s so fucking hot like this, god, how did you get so lucky?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I'm going to start taking requests, and here's a little taste!</p><p>Thanks to Alexa and Rhys for the love &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s looking at you, but then again, he’s probably not. His eyes have that glaze to them, the one he gets after you’ve fucked him through one too many orgasms and he’s about ready to crumple. He’s gone completely lax under you, body splayed out, his fingers twitching on the pillow next to his head the only thing tipping you off to the fact that he’s <em>still </em>enjoying this.</p><p>He’s so good for you. He’s so sexy that you can’t stand it.</p><p>“Don’t stop…” he murmurs, slow and slurred and just as heavy as his eyes are. His chest rises and falls with each deep breath, his face such a pretty shade of pink.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” you say. You’re still fucking him just as before the last time he came, and if anything, you only want to fuck him harder now. His perfect blonde hair is a mess around his head, his skin littered with the bruises that he let you give him.</p><p>He’s slipping, you can see it, his eyes fluttering shut. You rub a firm thumb over his swollen, raw clit, and he sucks in a sharp breath, says your name. “John… fuck.”</p><p>He’s exhausted. He’s not going to make it. You lean down to kiss him, stuffing him all the way full of you and grinding into him in that sweet way you know he loves. He gives one last pitiful whine, and he kisses you back, until he doesn’t.</p><p>He’s asleep.</p><p>He’s so fucking hot like this, god, how did you get so lucky? His head lulls to the side, and you dip to keep kissing at his neck while you start thrusting into him again. You’re almost there, so close now. You know he’d want you to cum inside him.</p><p>So you do. You bite him fuck your seed into him as deep as you can, and he only stirs a little. You wrap your arms around him and lay down against him, closing your eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. You’ll probably fall asleep like this, too, with your cock still buried inside him. </p><p>It’s what he would want, and you’re a sucker for him, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/geKfe2TVw9">Discord</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>